Lovesick
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu's sick again. Who knew 'lovesick' was a real illness?


**Lovesick**

_**Earlier that day: **__"Get out of my life, Kisshu! I only love Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo said angrily. Kisshu lowered his head and teleported to Inohara Park, landing on one of the lower branches of the sakura tree. He settled down- then started coughing so hard he nearly fell. _What happened? _he wondered. _I was fine until I got here. _Suddenly he started feeling dizzy, and quickly jumped to the ground. Soon after he touched down, his vision went blurry, and he felt himself fall forward._

_**Some time later: **__Kisshu was right about Aoyama, _Ichigo thought bitterly. _That jerk was just using me to get Mint. I thought that snob was my friend! See if I ever talk to her again. _She sighed, and continued walking to the sakura tree.

To her shock, when she got there, she found Kisshu lying on the ground. It looked like he had fallen from the way he was lying, and it looked like he was unconscious, too. Ichigo cautiously went to him, then knelt and put her hand on his forehead. Her eyes widened in shock. _That's beyond 'burning up', _she thought. _If he doesn't get medical help soon, he'll die. And it's way too far from my house to carry him there. NOW what do I do?_

She thought for a while, but before she could think of anything, she heard teleportation, and spun. She sighed when she saw Pai. "When do you look relieved to see me?" Pai asked warily.

"When I need your help," Ichigo said. "Kisshu's very sick, and if he doesn't get medical help soon, he'll die. His fever is really high. And it's too far from my house to carry him there."

"You want to help him?" Pai asked, startled.

"That, and apologize for not listening about Aoyama; he was just using me to get to Mint," Ichigo said.

Pai came over and put his hand on Kisshu's forehead. His eyes widened too, and he said, "Grab my shoulder, we're going back to the ship. He can't take human medicine."

Ichigo wasted no time in obeying as Pai picked Kisshu up and teleported to a large bedroom. He put Kisshu on the bed, took off his boots, and covered him with the blankets. "Try to wake him up, I'll get the medicine," Pai said, and teleported out.

Ichigo went over and shook Kisshu's shoulder gently. "Kisshu? Can you hear me?" she asked.

Kisshu started to stir, but didn't wake up. Ichigo shook him again. "Come on, you need to wake up," she said.

Kisshu opened his eyes, then looked startled. "K-" he couldn't finish, as talking brought on a coughing fit. Ichigo pulled him into a sitting position, holding him until the coughing subsided. Then she helped him lie back down. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ichigo put a finger on his lips. "Kisshu, don't try to talk," she said softly. "You're very sick, it'll just make things worse. Pai's getting medicine for you, so just take it easy till he gets back."

Pai came back as Kisshu nodded, and said, "Kisshu, you need the fever medicine. I'm giving you three spoonfuls, and you'll probably need more later."

_Why can't you just heal me? _Kisshu asked telepathically.

_Ichigo wanted to take care of you, it'll be better if she does so, _Pai replied. _She might fall for you then, which isn't going to happen if I just heal you. Tough it out, you might be a lot happier when you get better. _Aloud he said, "K, open up."

Ichigo was unaware of their little telepathic conversation, and watched as Pai fed Kisshu three spoonfuls of the fever medication. Kisshu made a face that suggested it tasted pretty bad, but took it anyways. "You can talk, but not above a whisper, or your cough will come back," Pai told Kisshu when he had swallowed the last dose of medicine. "And you need to go back to sleep soon. I need to talk with Ichigo, so now might be a good time. We'll be back to check on you soon."

Kisshu sighed, but didn't argue. He closed his eyes, and was asleep pretty quickly. Pai motioned to Ichigo, who hesitantly followed him out of the room and watched as he closed the door. Then Pai sighed and asked, "Did you reject Kisshu today?"

"Yes," Ichigo said softly. "Is that why he's so sick?"

"Yes," Pai said. "Stay with him, k?"

"O-okay," Ichigo said.

"Do you love him?" Pai asked.

"That's why I wanted to apologize," Ichigo said. "I was too blinded by my crush on Aoyama to notice if I liked Kisshu or not. But I realized when I saw that he had been right about Aoyama all along that I really do love him. I'll do whatever I can to help him recover."

"Good," Pai said. "It's going to be a few days at least, do you mind staying here?"

"No, but where should I sleep?" Ichigo asked.

"Kisshu isn't contagious; you can just sleep with him," Pai said. "It might even help him get better more quickly. And then you won't have to sleep on the floor."

"Uh… okay," Ichigo said.

"You should go back to him; I'll be by later with the medicine," Pai said. "Um… do you know how to cook?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "Let me guess, none of you can, right?"

"Kisshu can, but I'm not allowed in the kitchen," Pai said. "I can show you where it is, but there's a spell on the door to keep me out. Kisshu and Taruto worked it out."

"Jeez, you must be a disaster," Ichigo said. "I should let Lettuce know. It'll be helpful when the two of you get married."

"YOU ARE _**SO **_DEAD!" Pai shouted.

Ichigo just giggled, went back to Kisshu's room, and locked Pai out. When she turned around, Kisshu was awake, and he whispered, "Why is Pai upset?"

"I told him I'd let Lettuce know he's a kitchen disaster, so she can keep it in mind when they get married, and he blew his top," Ichigo said. "He doesn't have a sense of humor, does he?"

"Nope," Kisshu said, laughing softly. His smiled faded a bit, and he asked, "Koneko-chan, why are you helping me?"

"Because I realized that I love you," Ichigo said softly. "And you were right about Aoyama; he was using me to get closer to Mint."

"They're both going down," Kisshu snarled, but then started coughing. Ichigo came over and helped him sit up until the coughing fit ended, then helped him lie back down as she said, "Do that when you're better, k? You're still pretty sick; it's not good for you to get worked up."

"How'd I get this sick? All I remember is getting dizzy sitting in that tree, and then I jumped down, but after that I don't remember anything," Kisshu said. "At least until you woke me up."

"It's because I rejected you again," Ichigo said. "I'm really sorry, and I'll do everything I can to help you get better."

"Can you sleep with me?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Let me just unlock your door, so Pai can come in if you need him."

"K," Kisshu said sleepily.

Ichigo unlocked the door, then came back and took her shoes off. Then she climbed into the bed with Kisshu, pulling the blankets over both of them. She smiled when Kisshu snuggled up to her and fell asleep. Soon after, she too was asleep.

_**One week later: **_Kisshu was finally back on his feet, and he and Ichigo had decided to announce the fact that they were a couple after Aoyuck and Mint went down in flames.

With that in mind, Kisshu teleported Ichigo back to Inohara Park. She had called Mint and told her to bring Aoyuck to the sakura tree in the park, and Mint had agreed.

So Ichigo and Kisshu were waiting when Mint and Aoyuck arrived, and smirked when they saw the shocked looks on their faces. "You two are going down," Kisshu called out. Mint and Aoyuck turned to run, but Ichigo and Kisshu were faster. Soon both Mint and Aoyuck were screaming for mercy, but it didn't last long, as Kisshu handed one of his swords to Ichigo, who stabbed Mint as Kisshu stabbed Aoyuck. Ichigo handed the sword back to Kisshu and backed up as Kisshu incinerated the bodies.

"Let's go back to my place and clean up before we announce our relationship," Ichigo said. "My parents are out again."

Kisshu smiled and teleported to her room, and she took out a different outfit, then went off to change. When she got back, Kisshu smiled, and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. "I can't wait to see the look on Blondie's face."

Kisshu snickered and teleported her to Café Mew Mew. The other Mews were finishing clean-up, and Ryou was watching them. They all looked up as they heard the teleportation, and Ryou shouted, "Ichigo, what are you doing with HIM!?"

"We came to announce that we're dating," Ichigo said. "I figured you all should know."

Ryou had his jaw on the floor. "Blondie, you're attracting flies," Kisshu snickered.

Smoke started coming out of Ryou's ears, and he screamed, "WHY HIM, ICHIGO!?"

"Because I love him," Ichigo said calmly. "We actually had one more reason for coming here, before we go back to the park."

"What is it?" Ryou asked, still steaming.

"We needed to tell Lettuce something," Kisshu said.

"Me?" Lettuce said.

"Yup, we thought we'd warn you that Pai is a kitchen disaster, so when you two get married, don't let him in the kitchen," Kisshu said.

Lettuce turned so red it probably wasn't healthy as she squeaked, "M-married?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. "We figured since the two of you are in love, you should know about Pai's kitchen disasters."

Lettuce fainted. "Darn, we were also going to tell her that Pai's making me do the catering," Kisshu said. "That zombie really knows how to plan ahead…."

"Pai-oniichan is a zombie?" Pudding asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said. "A zombie who likes my cooking better than the stuff he steals from Keiichiro."

"Pai's been STEALING from us!?" Ryou screeched.

"Relax, it was just a few peach desserts," Kisshu said. "Pai's obsessed with peaches. But apparently my cooking is better than Keiichiro's, so he didn't do it twice."

"You can actually cook?" Ryou asked.

"Someone has to do it," Kisshu said. "Anyways, when Lettuce wakes up, tell her I'll do the catering at her and Pai's wedding. I'm taking Koneko-chan home. We're going to watch movies all night."

"Where are Mint and Aoyama?" Ryou asked.

"Beats us, we haven't seen them since the day Aoyama broke up with me for Mint," Ichigo said. "Why?"

"I haven't seen them today," Ryou said.

"We just came from the ship, so I imagine they're out on a date," Kisshu said. Then he took Ichigo's hand and said, "Ja ne!" Then he teleported to Ichigo's house, where they spent the rest of the night watching movies and eating popcorn.

**Crazy little one-shot there. And in answer to the many people who ask me why I make Kisshu sick so much, the answer has to do with my extremely weird personal life, so I'd rather not go into it. A better answer would be, 'I really don't know'. On a happier note, I've gotten a request for a story that's all one-shots, so I might do that soon. Maybe it'll be an ABC thing! Review plz!**


End file.
